Don't Say the word
by Alice'sDualPersonality
Summary: Blood Diamond Slash! Solomon x Danny! Mature themes, Sex, cursing. Love is a forbidion word for them but what happens when they both think it but only one says it.


Desk is super cramped so it was a total pain writing this with barely any arm room.

Gah! I should really update and edit my other stories but let's just say I can't seem to come

up with good next chapters! Pain in the butt. Okay hugely noticed this! No Blood Diamond

Slash anywhere! I mean come on! This is a two-shot so after tis is all good and done I'll be back

to updating my other story! So all my other fans of my iCarly story, have no fear the next chapter is

a working progress! ;; Oh also! Been awhile since I have seen the movie and I am a

tad forgetful on some of it so bear with me if it is a tad off! Thank you!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Danny Archer, smuggler of diamonds and a sarcastic son of a bitch, walked the dusty path while

the African sun beated harshly down upon him. His patience was growing very thin with his traveling

partner, Solomon Vandy. The African man was slowly moving along the path. Weary of the others

actions but that did not stop him from being angry over the fact he was close to getting his son but

Danny was less caring on what happened to his only boy, his pride and joy. The man, to him

seemed cruel and very selfish. Only looking out for himself. Though for some odd reason he felt a

slight attraction to Danny. It was wierd. Something like what he felt for his wife but stonger. It

couldn't be love. That was plain wrong for two men, but then again he had heard about homosexals

and how some of the men in villages would fool around if there was no women around but other

than that he couldn't be like those men. He had a wife who he loved... atleast he thought he did.

Then if he did like Danny in that way there was a slim chance the Danny felt anyway attracted to

Solomon. He seemed to hve a thing for the journalist, Maddy Bowen.

The scuffel earlier made Soloman slightly hard so the chance he was attrcted to Danny was a

much greater chance. He turned his head slightly to see that the white man was in much better

spirits but still on alert for dangers. He wasn't really paying to much attention to the darker man

since they had come to better terms and was looking off into the distance and the sournding

sencenery. Solomon studied Danny's figure very carefully. The man was muscular and built well.

He was also very handsome. His eyes were a stunning blue and his dirty blond hair complimented

them very well. His tan, from walking around in the blazing sun. Caused him to looked absoulutley

magnificent. Woops... maybe shouldn't have kept looking. Solomon had a full on hard-on. Also

on that exact moment Danny focused is attention on him.

"What?!" Danny sounded very ticked.

"Just thinking..." Solomon replied quickly before turning his head to see they were heading into a

vast jungle.

"Really. 'Bout what? hmmm?" Danny inquired

"Nothing." Solomon could feel Danny coming closer to his back.

"If it's nothing then why do you seem so tense?" Danny spoke from a closer distance.

"Uhh err... Well I was just thinking about..." Solomon couldn't say it. Danny would go belistic and

probly shoot him!

"Keeping secrets isn't to nice, ya know? Why not just spit it out. You weren't thinking of killing

me were you?"

Solomon was a bit stunned at the question. Truely Solomon didn't want to hurt Danny in anyway

since they seemed to be friends but Danny didn't trust him at all. Sighing loudly solomon turned

on his heel and looked Archer in the eye.

" No I was not. I was thinking something very different." Solomon spoke quietly but just loud enough

for Danny to hear.

"Which is?" Danny pushed on

"I was thinking about why I was attracted to you. Happy?" Solomon said calmly, waiting for some

sort of angry reaction from Danny.

Danny Archer for once couldn't speak. Stunned was an approprite word for what he was at the

moment. Attracted? As in sexually attracted? Or a different attract?

"W-what are you talking about?" Danny stuttered unable to stop from stumbling back

Solomon raised a brow at the questioning actions. Was Archer scared? For once was he

showing fear? Something Solomon never saw before. He couldn't help but advance on the

shorter man. Watching carefully as Danny's eyes widened in realization. Stumbling back futher

from the dark skinned man, Danny tripped on a tree root and began falling backwards. Screwing

his eyes shut he waited to feel a harsh blow to the back of his head. Instead he felt a strong arm

grip his waist and stop the fall immedietly. Snapping his bright blue eyes open to look into

choclate brown eyes.

"Gah!" A harsh shove to Solomon's chest caused im to fall promtly on his arse.

"Why did you do that?" Solomon asked, wondering why he would do that knowing it would cause

pain.

"I.. I err...supprised?" Danny was supprised! By the whole realiztion! He had been with men back

in his army days, mainly the Cononel. But Vandy was different! He was... what was so different

about him? He couldn't say that it was his skin since that didn't bother him. Maybe it was the fact

he was married and had children. No that wan't it either.

"Suprised huh? I supose you should be. I am myself. But what do you think?" Solomn sqwated

down infront of him.

"Me? Dunno. Been with men before but... you are married and all ya' know?" Danny wanted to see

Solomon's reaction to that.

"I know but my wife was always there for me so I may have found her to be someone I could

spend my life with but now things aren't so simple like that." Solomon stated

"Hmmm... So you feel lust for me aye? Well I suppose that's all good, nothing more than a simple

sexual drive.No worries about your wife, you are just exually deprived. Understandable. Maybe we

should go for a romp and that will make ya feel better?" Danny smirked at the last remark, knowing

Solomon would decline it.

To be truthful, he wouldnt mind fucking around with him since he was very attractive. Maddy was

the one he was planning to nail after it was all good and done but it didn't seem right with her. His

stomach kinda heaved at the thought of having sex with her. Maybe it was because they had

become nice friends and all. He trusted her and he really didn't want to fuck that up. Solomon

was a friend too, though he wouldn't admit it. There was something though that made him crave

the African man and it wasn't just lust driving him but he couldn't say it was love right? Who knew?

World was crazy now a days maybe it was possible. Danny eyed Somolon who seemed to

debating something in his mind. He wasn't really considering it was he?

"Fine. If it will make me feel better than let's give it a try."

Danny's eyes bugged at the remark. Solomon was acctully going to have sex wih him?! Hell that

wasn't something you would expect from a man so worried about his son right? Then again they

knew the son was pretty safe since he was the one with a gun. Lips pressed hard on his and

thought stopped. Looking into Solomon's face he saw the man's eyes were half closed and he

was waiting for a response. Danny pressed back, enjoying the touch throughly. He wanted to

make this go furthr. Licking Solomon's lips for entrance, he was granted. The makeout was heavy

and hard. Tounges moving quickily, tasting one another, teeth clicking, it drove on a instinct to

cause more pleasure for one another. Danny wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck to

drag him closer for more contact trying not to leave a inch between them. Grinding his hips

down, Solomon grunted and removed his mouth from Danny's and ripped off the lighter man's

jacket and top. Biting on the mans collar bone before moving his way down to the pink nipples

on the tan chest. Biting and sucking one, this drove Danny mad! Arching his back to the point

of breaking. Stopping, Solomon considered not going farther and quiting. He was really doing a

horrid thing to his wife but he couldn't help but think that he lov... wait was he about to think he

loved Danny? He barely knew te man but he as drawn to him. Even if Danny was cruel and

mean he couldn't help but want more of what he had to offer.

Danny grew impatiet to the no movement from Solomon so he bucked his hips and whined.

Whatever Solomon was thinking itwas put on hold. he moved down him chest to the pants line.

Unbuckling the belt and undoing the button and zipper, he yanked away both pants and boxers to

reveal all of Danny's glory. This was a real turn on, he was tan all over! Not to mention he wasn't

small at all. Solomon store down at Danny, taking in the sexy look that Danny was setting off. A

light sheen of sweat covered him, cheeks red and panting, hooded blue eyes staring at him. Very

sexy indeed. Lowering his head to Danny's crotch he came eye level to the pulsing cock. Lightly

licking the underside, he found he did not dislike the tast at all. Solomon also knew it had a very

posotive effect on Danny. It sent shivers up the man's body and set off all sorts of hott nosies.

Licking the qwivirig dick till it was covered in saliva, he took it within his mouth and sucked hard.

Bobbing up and down. Danny grabbed the grass and begged like there was no tommorow.

Stopping Solomon looked Danny in he eye.

"Could we... go all the way?"

"Yes! Just make me cum damnit!"

"How do I... err..." Solomon had never done this with a man so he didn't know what to do.

"Gimme your hand."

Solomon allowed Danny to grip his wrist before feeling his digits be pulled within his mouth. It felt

good and made him starain painfully in his constricted pants. Danny covered them with saliva and

removed them and taking Solomon's hand . Placing one fingure on his pucker entrance, he let go.

"Push one inside me and when I feel good and loose and another. Three fingers should do it."

Danny laid back and let Solomon get to work.

Pushing one finger within Danny, listening to the tan man moan. Wriggling it around, feeling the

ring of mucsle loosen, he added another and continued to add more. Solomon had three digits

up to the knuckle in the man below him. Moving them about, he stretched till he heard Danny

speak.

"I am ready. Let's just get that cock of yours wet." Danny crawled into Solomon's spread knees

and undid the zipper of his pants and pulling them around the darker man's knees alog with the

underwear. Staring at the dark, straining dick. Pulling it into his mouth, he made sure to get it

nice and slippery. All while listening to Solomon grunt and shake. Pulling back, he settled

down on his back, waiting. Solomon caught on quickly and eagerly placed the tip at Danny's

entrance. Pushing foward too quickly caused him great pleasure but the opposite for the man

below him. A cry of pain stunned him. Looking down he saw Danny's eyes were screwed shut

and a tear escaped from the tight shut lids. Wiping it away, he gently pressed his lips to the

pained man's mouth.

"I am so sorry, Danny. I'll pull out..."

"No. Don't worry just don't move for a little bit kay?" Danny whispered

Nodding, Solomon rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder. Finnally after a couple of

minutes Danny mumbled for Solomon to move. Slowly Solomon moved. Mainly rocking his

hips. Danny growled and forced the African man to move faster and harder. Like animals,

they grunted and moved harshly. No pain but pleasure seared through their bodies. So close,

was the words running through both their minds.Reaching between them, Danny jerked off

violently to the thrusts. Not to long into it, did he spill his seed all over both men's chests.

Tight was what Danny felt like after that and it drove Solomon over the edge. Spilling every

last drop within the man.

All his limbs felt like they were numb and he collasped on Danny. Grunting but not bothering

to care Danny laid boneless under the bigger man. Falling asleep was coming quickly to both

men. Till the words were spoken.

"I love you..."

Solomon didn't mean to say them. They just slipped from the wearyness. A rough shove,

Danny stood grabbing his clothing and jerking them on.

"Let's go."

Looking straight ahead he trudged off on the trail, not even waiting for Solomon, who dashed

after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Yay! Cliffie! hoped you liked! i will put up th next chapter later. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

I dont feel up to checking at the moment. Comments are loved!!


End file.
